


Under Cover

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: Undercover at the Savoy Hotel





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 24 July 2019  
> JWP #24: Old Tropes Are The Best Tropes: Use or be inspired by one or more classic tropes in your work today. Examples of classic tropes include: they had to share a room and there was only one bed; it was a dark and  
> stormy night; the doctor needing doctoring; ugly duckling turns into a swan; and so on. If you use one not in the examples, be sure to tell us what it is!  
> A/N: Trope: Posing as a married couple to go under cover

They knew the heist would go down at the Savoy Hotel Saturday night. Reliable sources confirmed the parties involved would be among the attendees at the medical conference and that their rendezvous was most likely to occur at the associated cocktail party.  
  
John’s medical credentials were their easiest ticket into the conference. However, only attendees and their significant others were invited to the party. That meant checking into the hotel as Dr. and Mr. Watson.  
  
John fiddled with the wedding ring on loan from Scotland Yard’s evidence locker. He wasn’t really a jewellery sort of bloke. “Are you ready yet?”  
  
“Almost done,” came the reply from the en suite. “I’m just making sure I’m handsome enough to hang off your arm this evening. I wouldn’t want to blow our cover.”  
  
“I don’t think the quality of your suit, or mine fortunately, will tip anyone off we’re not for real. It’s no secret I’m ex-military and working in a clinic. Neither equals riches.” He stuck his head around the open door frame. “Oh, very nice! You look quite dashing.”  
  
Greg met John’s gaze in the mirror. “Thank you, _darling_. I’ll play the doting spouse, but don’t expect me to kiss you unless circumstances absolutely demand it.” He straightened his tie and turned to face John, joking, “I’m not that kind of boy.”


End file.
